1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a metal air battery and a gas diffusion layer disposed therein, and more particularly, to a metal air battery having a high energy density and a gas diffusion layer disposed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium air battery may include a negative electrode capable of intercalation/deintercalation of lithium ions, a positive electrode that can oxidize/reduce oxygen from the air, and an electrolyte interposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
Since the lithium air battery may employ lithium itself as a negative electrode, and uses oxygen from the air as a positive electrode active material, the lithium air battery may have high capacity. The theoretical energy density per unit weight of the lithium air battery may be very high, about 3,500 watt-hours per kilogram (Wh/kg) or greater. Such an energy density of the lithium air battery is about 10 times greater than that of a lithium ion battery. Nonetheless the remains a need for improved materials to provide improved energy density.